Stay
by My Beloved
Summary: What would happen it Jacob had stayed with Bella during the fight in Eclipse? Well, here is my version.
1. Snap Decision

_**A/N: This is my version of what would have happened had Jacob stayed with Bella during the fight in Eclipse, like she had requested. My story starts right after Bella asks Jake to kiss her and she realizes that she loves him too.**_

Jacob's point of view:

"I have to leave," I whispered.

"No," Bella pleaded, her lower lip trembling slightly.

I smiled, pleased by her response. In spite of myself, I silently debated staying. Would it really change anything if I did? One last look in her pleading eyes made my decision for me. "Alright," I agreed halfheartedly.

Her eyes grew wide with gratitude, then something else completely. Was it regret, regret for asking me to stay? The tears overflowed and ran down her beautifully rosy cheeks. "I'm horrible," she stuttered through the sobs, "first Edward and now you. I'm so selfish."

Her tears confirmed my decision. She needed me here, with her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and held her tight to my chest. Stroking her hair I tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly, reassuringly on the lips to comfort her.

Bella shoved me away and ran into the tent. Before she climbed inside she glanced back, disgrace and remorse coated her face.

I chewed on the corner of my bottom lip debating my next move. No, I had made my choice; I'm staying. I ran into the trees to shift. "The bloodsuckers coming back," I thought smugly, "This should be interesting." I sprinted back to the campsite and ordered Seth out into the meadow. He gladly obeyed, but not before conveying his thoughts on my most recent display.

"You're sick man," he growled.

"Go chase a squirrel pup," I called after him, secretly hoping he would take that as an order. I then settled myself onto Seth's makeshift pine needle bed and went over the day's events in my head, knowing that at any moment the bloodsucker would show up. "Right on schedule," I thought menacingly," I was just getting to the juicy part."

I closed my eyes- blocking out the various remarks from the pack- to focus all my energy on the memories. As Edward passed I was sure I heard a disgusted snarl deep in his chest. I chuckle quietly to myself, until he opened the tent. Bella was beside herself, to say the least. I couldn't believe I hadn't heard her crying before.

"Are you alright?" Edward murmured anxiously.

"No. I want to die." Bella pleaded. The pain in her voice made my heart ache. I knew that her pain was my fault, but it's better that she knows how she truly feels.

"That will never happen. I won't allow it." Edward replied confidently. "Neither would I." I added. Although Bella couldn't comprehend my growls, she'd understand.

"You might change your mind about that." She whispered.

"About that," Bella groaned, but Edward continued on, chuckling while he spoke," I thought _I_ fought dirty. He makes me look like the patron saint of ethics." Stupid vampire, what would he know about ethics?

"I'm not mad at you, love." Edward whispered. I could hear the smugness in his voice. Dammit! "Jacob's more cunning than I gave him credit for." He said lightly. That's right better not underestimate me next time, it could cost you your girlfriend. "I do wish you hadn't asked him though." The smile had disappeared from his voice. I bet you do bloodsucker.

Bella mumbled incomprehensibly, but Edward interrupted her before I could make sense of it, "Shh, that's not what I meant. It's just that he would have kissed you anyway- even if you hadn't fallen for it- and now I don't have an excuse to break his face. I would have really enjoyed that, too." I could hear the venom in his voice through the smile. I laughed, oh how I would love to see him try to break _my_ face. He'd be the one limping away if I had anything to say about it. Actually, if I had anything to say about it there wouldn't be enough of him left _to_ walk away with.

"Fallen for it?" Bella muttered- apparently into her sleeping bag from the sound it.

"Bella, did you really believe he was that noble. That he would go out in a flame of glory just to clear the way for me?"

"What do you know stupid bloodsucker?" I growled angrily. My sudden outburst startled Bella and she jumped- right into the arms of her beloved vampire. It took her a few seconds to catch her breath before she could respond. "Yes, I did believe that," she finally muttered. There was, surprisingly, no anger in her voice.

Edward laughed softly. "You're such a bad liar, you'll believe anyone who has the least bit of skill."

"Why aren't you mad at me? Why don't you hate me?" Bella asked confused. "How could anyone _with a heart_ hate you, Bella?" I thought. I saw Edward's shadow turn its head toward me, I'm sure he was glaring. "Or haven't you heard the whole story yet?" Bella continued. Oh he heard- and saw- the whole thing down to the tiniest, most enjoyable details.

"I think I got a fairly comprehensive look," Edward answered, "Jacob makes vivid mental pictures. I feel almost as bad for his pack as I do for myself. Poor Seth was getting nauseated." I'm sure the last part was intended for me. Well Seth will get over it.

Bella sat silently leaning against Edward. I wish I knew what she was thinking- probably about me if I had to guess.

"You're only human," Edward finally whispered breaking the long silence.

"That's the most miserable defense I've ever heard." Bella replied, which was true. She loves me; there's no need for an excuse there.

"But you are human, Bella. And, as much as I might wish other wise, so is he. . . There are holes in your life that I can't fill. I understand that." Edward spoke hesitantly. He didn't want me hear his weakness, but I already knew I was better for her than he ever will be.

"But that's not _true_. That's what makes me so horrible. There are no holes." Bella argued like I wasn't even there.

"You love him," Edward murmured quietly. I know how hard it must be for him to see the truth of things, but I honestly don't care about hurting the feelings of vile bloodsuckers no matter what Bella feels towards them.

"I love you more," Bella said confidently. Ouch, that one stung to hear although I already knew it.

That's it I've had enough of this mushy crap. The talking about me like I'm not even here is getting unbearably aggravating as well. I turned my back to the tent to try and block out their ramblings. Instead I turned my attention toward the meadow and the rest of the pack. "About damn time you got over them," Quil thought, he didn't even try to hide his revulsion, "how the hell am I supposed to prepare to fight listening to their nauseating conversations?"

Sam was going over some last minute details- there wasn't much time now. I didn't want to think about the fight I was missing either so I tried to escape into my own reverie.

"Dammit, stop that!" Bella shouted. Had I been wearing any I probably would have wet my pants just then. What the hell has Edward done now? Whatever, as long as Bella's mad at him I don't care.

"No- you don't understand. I'm not just trying to make you feel better, Bella, I really mean it." Edward pleaded.

"I _know_ you do. What happened to fighting back? Don't start with the noble self-sacrifice now! Fight!" Bella continued to shout. "Is Edward giving up?" I thought hopefully.

"How?" Edward asked weakly.

"I don't care that it's cold here. I don't care that I stink like a dog right now. Make me forget how awful I am. Make me forget him. Make me forget my own name. Fight back!" Bella lunged herself toward him.

"NO!" I jumped to my feet- paws. I snarled in complete disgust. I won't lose her like this. The thought made my stomach churn. Wild snarls escaped my muzzle with as much revulsion as I could muster.

"Careful, love," Edward mumbled, both of them continued to ignore my presence.

"No," Bella growled. She better listen to him before I lose whatever control I have over my anger.

"You don't have to prove anything to me." Edward spoke gently.

"I'm not trying to prove something. You said I could have any part of you I wanted. I want this part. I want _every_ part." Bella said impatiently. I didn't know what I wanted to do more: puke or rip that stupid tent open and bite Edward's head off. My entire body was shaking so hard that it was difficult to concentrate on the rest of the conversation, but I couldn't make myself turn away. First I find out she's _engaged_ and now this!?

"Jacob nobody, but your sick perverted mind wants to hear this. Give us a break we're all getting nauseous!" Embry barked exasperated.

"Perhaps this isn't the best moment for that," Edward spoke calmly.

"Why not?" Bella was extremely persistent. Does she not even care that I'm right outside the tent?

"Firstly, because it _is_ cold." Edward argued.

"Wrong," Bella said defeated, "First, because you are bizarrely moral for a vampire." Bella had lost that battle. The idea made it possible for me to begin to try and control the shaking.

Edward chuckled. "All right, I'll give you that. The cold is second." Ha I could help with that. The cold wouldn't be an excuse for me. "And thirdly . . . well, you do actually stink, love." I laughed again; I _did_ help with that one.

"Fourthly," Edward continued whispering, although I could still hear, "we _will_ try, Bella. I'll make good on my promise. But I'd much rather it wasn't in reaction to Jacob Black." My spine went rigid, filthy bloodsucker, I'd rather it not be at all.

"And fifthly . . ."

"This is a very long list," Bella muttered. Yeah tell me about it I moaned.

"Yes, but did you want to listen to the fight or not?" Edward asked purposefully.

At that tuned into the pack- anything to forget what I'd just witnessed- as they watched the army come over the mountain and split off into two groups.

_**A/N: Yes I know the majority of the dialogue is the same, but there was much that I felt wouldn't have changed despite Jacob's presence, or that I didn't want to change just so I could write Jacob's input on it. I'm going to start on the next chapter as soon as I can. It will be much more original than the first. Please review. Thanks =]**_


	2. Last Stand

_**A/N: Again I'm so sorry I've kept everyone waiting. I've been so busy, but no excuses to leave you hanging like that. So here it is the next chapter of Stay. **_

Jacob's point of view:

I watched, through Sam's eyes, the newborns. They marched forward until they caught the scent of the Cullens. They split off into two groups. I was surprised, the little bloodsucker was right. Sam took the others around to head off the ambush party. Edward was narrating from inside the tent. _"Hmm that's interesting. Edward's hearing my thought while I'm reading the pack's mind,"_ I thought to myself.

"Get back to the fight Jacob," Edward ordered. Stupid controlling bloodsucker. Well, he does have a point . . . No stop there Edward is still a vile leech who. . . "Jacob!" Edward was scowling now. I growled back but did as I was told.

The pack was crouched down in the overgrowth of the forest just outside the meadow. They heard the snarls emanating from both sides. They were quick and skilled, but the newborns were stronger; we could see that from here. The small one danced in circles around two bumbling newborns who inevitably crashed into each other. Emmett's booming laugh filled the clearing as he tore a particularly devilish vampire's leg off.

The second group sauntered toward us cautiously. They were completely oblivious to us hiding, ready to pounce. One of the leeches stiffened as he caught our scent. Leah hurled toward him and took him out before any of them could turn. Leah was quite fast and agile I had to admit. Sam helped her finish him off. Embry and Paul are both attacking while the rest of the pack moved to the defense.

Seth was being kept in the back while the others moved cautiously, analyzing their opponents' movements. We tried to circle them, but Paul tried to lead out in front of Sam. The vampires huddled together like a balloon ready to burst.

Edward's criticisms in the background made it hard to concentrate. I growled, but no one noticed. He continued to watch the match through my mind like a filter.

Our outer flanks, Jared and Embry, charged the center of the circle. In all the confusion Sam and Leah herded them back toward the clearing. Seth had to prove himself and jumped into the fight too. The vampires defended themselves; they were clearly uncomfortable clawing and pushing as we charged. They wanted to get the upper hand that we were in possession of.

My mind went blank as the scent, no _scents_ first hit me. The red head was here with another. I rushed to Bella and Edward's sides.

I stared at Edward, _"I'm here to fight with you it will be easy,"_ I urged in my mind.

"No," he hissed, "Wait for the ambush. GO!"

There wasn't much time left until they arrived so I followed suit sprinting off into the trees. I waited so that my scent was too faint for them to detect. I didn't like waiting so far off from the potential battle. The distance made any conversation almost impossible to hear even with my ears.

A small blond boy approached first. He would be the easier target, but his muscles were impressive. I would take him. Next came the red head- "Victoria" Bella had once told me- she seemed to be in a permanent crouch, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Hatred boiled inside me as she focused on her intended prey. I could almost see her formulating attack patterns inside her mind as she concentrated on Bella's face.

Victoria nodded toward Edward signaling the small boy. Edward spoke calmly to him. I strained my ears to catch every third word in the conversation. I focused all my energy to block out the rest of the pack who were trying to finish their lot so that they could move out and help us.

The small boy was Riley, but that didn't matter to me much. As far as I was concerned he was dead.

Edward must have said something to agitate Victoria because she snarled at his voice and bore her malicious glare deeper into Bella. I crawled through the brush to get in better earshot of the exchange. I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard Victoria's helium induced voice. Riley shift his weight forward ready to strike and Victoria did the same.

That was my cue. I hurtled out of the trees with my teeth bared and aimed at Riley's neck. He was fast, and got out of my path with no time to spare. I landed on my feet and skidded across the gravel. Riley lunged at me and I kicked him back against the cliff face only a few feet from Bella. _"Stupid"_ I growled at myself.

I glanced over at Edward and Victoria. They were in a mix of dancing and circling each other. Edward's "ability" obviously gave him that upper hand.

Riley got up and peeked at Bella who cringed back. I flung myself in between them throwing Riley hard into a tree that snapped simultaneously. His eyes glowed fervently. Huge thunderous booms came from behind me. I turned my head for a fraction of a second and Riley charged throwing me to my back. I stuck out my arm in defense and he bit. The sting surged through my body as I threw Riley off of me.

I rolled over and leaned all my weight into his rib cage and stomped. Nauseating, metallic cracks reverberated off the surrounding trees. Meanwhile, Edward and Victoria's fight had heated up. They moved in sync with one another at high velocity speeds.

I turned back to Riley, who was unnecessarily gasping for air, and went in for the kill. I was confident, this fight was over.

We collided with a deafening boom. Clawing and kicking and biting, this kid was persistent. He caught me up side the head and I fell onto the most inconveniently placed rock. I closed my eyes and waited for Riley to come closer.

"JACOB NO!!" My eyes flew open as I saw Bella reach for me. I forgot everything for that one second. That one second was all it took for Riley to dig the rock into my skull.

I could smell the blood and feel the sickening pain; I couldn't recover form this one. I moaned weakly as Riley leaned over my body slowly being drained of life. He was inches from my face. His revolting sneer gave me the last bit of strength I needed to pull him close and rip his head off. I pushed the writhing body away from me as I laid my head back down and accepted my fate.

Bella was sobbing and I opened my eyes just enough to see her step towards me. Victoria saw this and missed her step in the dance. Edward took advantage of this and threw her up against a near by tree. In one smooth swipe he took her head off as well.

Bella was on hands and knees crying my name. I smiled the best I could and let the darkness overcome me.

_**A/N: I'm finally done and it only took me until 2 in the morning. I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to add that I'm not completely heartless; in the end I felt bad about killing off Jacob. But it was already set in my mind so I couldn't change it. However, he did go out in a flame of glory for everyone's benefit. **_

_**Please review! ! ! I love hearing from you guys and to know that my stories are being enjoyed, but if not I still want to know so please review. **_


	3. Helpless

_**A/N: It has been brought to my attention that this story needs more closure. I completely agree. So here's chapter 3.**_

Jacob's point of view:

Sudden light pierced through my eyelids. It wasn't like turning on a light, no, more like removing a cloud to reveal the sun. My eyes wanted to open, but they couldn't or I wouldn't let them- I'm not sure which. I took a deep breath, it hurt. My groan must have woken someone from their sleep as I heard an abrupt snort to my right.

"Jacob, are you awake?" I'd recognize Billy's voice anywhere.

There was no use pretending anymore. I bunched up the covers in my fists and forced my eyes open.

"Gahh!" Bad move. The light entered my eyes along with millions of knives stabbing at my brain. Billy shouted at someone I couldn't see-considering my head was now under my blanket- and the lights flickered off.

Once my eyes refocused I saw Billy sitting at my side and Sam waiting by the door. Relief was painted over Billy's face.

He leaned forward and took my hand, "We were so afraid Jake. We didn't think you'd ever wake up." His voice was pained at the memories but his smile never faltered. I didn't understand. Why wouldn't I wake up? What happened to me?

I tried to sit up and my whole body cracked. Everything ached. How long had I been lying here?

"Dad I don't . . . what happened . . . why?" What was I trying to ask? Questions scrambled my thoughts and I didn't know what I was saying.

"Think back Jacob. What is the last thing you remember?" Sam spoke for the first time. Despite his hard exterior he sounded almost pleading.

I thought. Memories jumped out at me, but nothing was too recent. What was I missing?

"The fight Jacob, you must remember the fight," Billy whispered. "The vampires they came for Bella and you fought for her," Billy added at my lack of comprehension.

I wracked my brain. Every time I saw something promising it slipped through my grasps behind a locked door in my mind, one to which I didn't have the key. As I thought Billy lifted my arm in front of my eyes and turned it to reveal a white scar against my russet skin.

I fell against my sheets as all the memories flooded back: the pack in the clearing, the Cullens, Bella, and Victoria. My arm tingled at the ghost of the venom. I rubbed at it. When I felt my skin I remember that last piece that put me here.

"I'm supposed to be dead. I was a wolf and I died. I remember it." I rubbed at the back of my head where the rock had pierced my skull. That was the first time I noticed my hair, or should I say lack there of. I had a buzz shorter than any military soldier I've even seen. And the stitches, I couldn't be sure but there had to more than ten running in a jagged line across the back of my head. My eyes grew wide with horror. "Dad?!" He dropped his head and looked at my hand still in his.

"Jake you should've died two months ago." Sam was blunt; he wasn't going to sugar coat the facts I so desperately needed.

That's when it sunk in. That one sentence was all it took to send my head spinning. "Two months!" I stuttered from the shock.

Sam held up his hand and ignored my outburst. "After seeing you go down, Embry and I rushed over and the let the others finish with the bloodsuckers. We'd thought we lost you, but your heart continued to beat- if you could even call it that. With your slowed heart rate your body had managed to phase back into human form. We brought you back here and tried to stop the bleeding. On our way I told Jared to ask Dr. Cullen if he would come help us when they were done. He'd agreed and was here within the next half hour. It was really bad Jake. They had to do immediate surgery if we'd ever hoped to see you again." Sam stopped. This was hard for him I knew, but I had to know why I was still living.

Sam laughed humorlessly, "I'd never thought I'd say this, but that day I was thankful for the vampires living in Forks. I have never seen a doctor work so fast. Such severe surgery would have taken a regular doctor hours, but you were in and out in less than one. You still had to stay in recovery for several weeks though.

"After the first three weeks Billy insisted on you coming home. You were in a comma Jake. No one was sure if you'd ever wake up again, and we couldn't see you spend the rest of your life in a hospital."

I could tell he wasn't going to say more unless I pushed him. "Why did it take so long for me to heal? I mean seriously the stitches should have only been necessary for a day or two."

Billy squeezed my hand and I realized that this was a bad question to start off with.

"You cant' phase anymore Jake," Billy's voice sounded choked, "The part of your brain that controls the release of the chemicals letting you phase has been damaged beyond repair."

I knew he was right. I could feel the changes. My body temperature had cooled, and I could no longer healed as fast. Although my senses had dulled as well, I was sure they were still stronger than average. The biggest difference, though, was the anger. It built up inside me, but my body didn't quiver and I didn't feel the unnecessary urge the lash out at anyone.

After several minutes of unbearable silence, I decided that there was one more nagging question that needed to be answered.

"What happened to the Cullens," I tried to ask indifferently, but they saw through my façade and knew what I really meant.

Sam was the one to answer this time, "Bella and Edward were married and they left two weeks ago." My heart sank. I could never see here again. She was off with that leech who probably made her one of them by now.

Billy noted my anger and continued, "She was here almost every day helping me make sure you were comfortable. She was beside herself. You could see the longing in her eyes. Every time she looked at you I could tell she hoped to see your eyes open. Eventually she had to let go and move on. She didn't want to, but we _all_ forced her to: Edward, Charlie, and I."

I'd heard enough. I lay back down and turned my back towards them hoping they could tell I was done with guests. I didn't even know what time of the day it was, but I wanted to sleep. I wanted to let my mind absorb everything. But more than anything I wanted to hide under my covers and pretend that I still had some reason to keep on living.

_**A/N: No I'm not ending the story with Jacob crying to himself in a fetal position. There will be an epilogue to come. I hope you liked this chapter, I totally made it up as I went along **_

_**Now it's time to review. I know there has to be more than two people out there reading my stories and I would like to hear from ALL of you! ! !**_


	4. Encounter

Jake's point of view:

Getting back to normal was harder than it should have been. Not only had I lost the ability to phase into my wolf form, but my memory and motor skills were also affected. This made it very hard to work in the garage. Working with my hands now seemed almost more destructive than helpful. Out of nowhere I would forget what I was doing and would wander around until I found something else to do. With this said very little got done.

Billy gave me my much needed space and avoided several topics, most of them consisting of events before my "motorcycle accident". Although I was no longer a wolf I still had my temper, maybe even worse. I would storm out of the house fuming on a daily basis for one petty reason or another. Today's tantrum was for a viable reason in my mind though.

"Dad just one short trip, please, I'd only need to be gone for a few days." I begged like a child, but I didn't care as long as I got what I wanted.

"No, that's completely out of the question. Besides we have no money for plane tickets and you can hardly drive to the store by yourself safely." Billy was particularly crotchety and persistent today, but I wouldn't give in this time.

"You're overreacting. I can drive just fine. Besides Alaska isn't _that _far away, and they'd probably 'see' me coming anyways." Billy had become more tolerable of the Cullen's since they saved my life, but he still didn't trust them as far as he could throw them. This was only a minor obstacle; I was going to see Bella no matter what, I just wanted to give Billy the opportunity to approve my trip before I left.

"As long as you're living under my roof you'll do what I say," Billy yelled. He was seething. His hands were gripping the wheels on his chair so hard there would probably be indents when he lifted his hands.

"Fine," I sneered, "when I get back you can choose to let me back in or not. It's not like I don't have plenty of friends who would let me bunk with them."

Without looking to see Billy's reaction I grabbed my keys- it's not like Billy could drive the car anyway- and smugly marched out the door.

I didn't exactly know where I was going so I just headed north. Once I got a comfortable enough distance away I pulled off to search for a place with internet access. I found a small internet café a few miles past the exit and looked up directions. Bella once told me about a coven in Denali, so I started there. It turns out the drive is a little longer than I thought, i.e. just over two days. I sighed and printed out the map. I snatched an abandoned highlighter off the table next to me and headed back to the car.

As I drove I realized that I forgot my medication and that worried me. It was supposed to help me focus and remember; with a two day drive I was going to need to stay focused. I used some fishing line Billy had left in here and hung the directions off the rearview mirror so I wouldn't forget what I was doing. As to make sure I followed the right steps in the right order, I highlighted every step as I completed it. I had a fool proof plan.

After five hours my entire body ached. _"I forgot the pain meds too,"_ I thought to myself furiously. I stretched out my legs at a rest stop and continued on my way. With my lack of funds- all of which were going towards gas- I was not eager to retire knowing full well that I was going to be forced to sleep in my car.

Day one went by without falter. I was hungry, tired, soar, and anal, but I was making good time. The traffic was fairly light most of the time and I was doing well focusing considering my lack of meds.

It was 4:27 p.m. when my car gave a final wheeze and sputtered to a halt. I was somewhere slightly past the Canada/Alaska boarder, surrounded by trees with no sign of human life for the past hour and a half. I popped the hood and that's when I realized I was stuck. I looked the wires and metal with on idea what I was doing. My brain had been so concentrated on remembering how to drive and follow directions that it left me blank on practically everything else. I had been working on cars for years, but at this moment I had no clue as to what I was looking at. Fury built up inside, my entire body shook like I was going to explode- the feeling was very familiar, but from where I couldn't remember. I shouted a long string of profanities at the top of my lungs. With the dense walls of trees it took a good five minutes before the echo stopped.

I waited, helpless on the hood of my car waiting for a traveler to pass by. That could take hours, I hadn't seen another car since midday. I lied down and pressed my cheek against the cold, bug splattered windshield, I figured if I slept now I would be able to drive longer later. With that I turned my hazards on and went to sleep.

I woke up as a cold rock was pressed against my neck. Why was there a rock on my throat? I lifted my arm to push it off without opening my eyes. However, it wasn't a rock; it was a hand. I bolted up to see a woman standing over me. Darkness had engulfed the road, but this woman seemed to glow. My flashing lights turned her other wise porcelain skin orange every two seconds. She stared at me with a look of recognition coupled by shock. It took a second for all this to register, but when it did I was nearly knocked over by my realization.

"Alice!" I jumped and ran to her. I was thrilled to see her; it meant that I was so close to my goal.

"Jacob Black," she stated in disbelief, "Why are you here?"

"I came to see Bella," I said flushed with embarrassment. Now that I had almost reached my goal the entire trek did seem kind of outrageous. "How did you find me?" As soon as I said it I figured that she had 'seen' me.

"Well I was hunting and I saw you lying on your car with your hazards on and I was worried. I had no idea it would be you of all people," she seemed irritated my that fact, "You smell different I didn't recognize you; you smell much less . . . revolting." I tried to take that as a compliment.

Enough with the small talk, I had to see Bella. "Where's Bella?" I tried to be friendly, but it came out more as a demand.

"Well they're not too far from here, we like the desolateness of the area you know." She seemed distracted while she spoke. I looked in her eyes; they were as black as the surrounding forest.

"Vampire," I bellowed. Wow I was really losing it without my medicine. All my prejudices came floating forward in my mind; however, they didn't seem to matter much anymore. Everything Bella had told me about them pushed all my memories of chauvinism out of my mind. They were good vampires, they don't eat people. Why had this been so hard to understand before?

"Oh," I snapped back to reality, "You're thirsty aren't you?"

"Yes very much so actually; I missed the hunting trip the rest took yesterday so I'm trying to catch up," I could tell she was struggling with my close proximity. I obviously _had_ lost my wolf smell.

Alice finally spoke after a few minutes of awkward silence, "I better take you back to the house it's very late and you wanted to see Bella didn't you?" I just nodded as she danced towards the driver's side.

I couldn't tell how long the drive actually took; all the trees looked identical to the next to it. We finally stopped; Alice had jumped out before the car had come to a full stop.

"I'm sorry I really must hunt." With that she ran back into the dense forest. I yanked the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. With a deep breath I hesitantly approached the door.

I hardly touched the door before it was answered.

"Bella?" I breathed.

Recognition crossed her face. Then her expression mirrored mine. We both looked as if we had seen a ghost.

_**A/N: Wow this story has gotten a lot longer than originally intended. I have no idea how long it will turn out in the end, but I'm fairly confident I can promise at least two more chapters. Hope you are enjoying the story.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! It's not that hard, and it will make me very happy. I love reading your comments as always.**_


	5. Temptation

Jacob's point of view:

Bell was, to say the least, the most beautiful person I had ever seen. My sketchy memories did not do her justice. She was different though. Her beauty was more defined and her features more angular. Her iridescent skin glittered in the moon light. She was a vampire, I sighed. I should have seen it coming, yet it still took me by surprise.

I stared into her eyes, no longer the deep chocolate I remembered, but a shimmering topaz. However, to my relief, they were still just as deep and thoughtful as before.

"Jacob," she breathed. Just one word, my name, sounded like it had been spoken by a seraph. It almost didn't seem right that one person should have a voice so smooth and enticing, but when I looked back at her face it made sense.

A thousand things seemed to run through her mind before a smile lit up her face.

"Jacob," she exclaimed, "you're . . . alive!" She closed the space between us and locked me in her iron grip. Her body was hard and cold, but I felt unnaturally warm and comfortable in her arms. She let go after only a few seconds and stepped back. I didn't want our contact to end so abruptly, but she continued to smile at me and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Well are you going to invite our guest in or not? It's nearly fifty degrees out here." I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway with a smug grin on his face. I felt an unreasonable feeling of hatred bubble up in the pit of my stomach.

"Jacob, please come in. I'm so happy you came; I thought I'd never see you again." Bella's smile faltered slightly and her eyes grew concerned.

They led me into their living room and gestured for me to sit in the chair closest to the fireplace. Bella sat on the couch as far away from me as she could possibly manage, and Edward sat in between us making conversation even more difficult.

"So, Jake how long have you been . . . um conscience?" Bella seemed genuinely concerned and that was comforting. Edward, on the other hand, shifted his glance from Bella to nothing in particular and back again. I knew he was avoiding my gaze.

"Oh, well I woke up a few weeks ago. Things have been kinda slow getting back to normal you know. Billy is over protective and won't let me do anything." I didn't want her to know how much of a right Billy had to be concerned. I was screwed up, but I didn't know if she knew how much so.

"Tell me, what have you been doing and what brought you up here," Bella asked interestedly. I told her all about learning of the severity of my injuries and how I couldn't phase anymore. She knew that part already, but didn't know about my memory loss. Bella would nod and "hmm" at the appropriate parts as she listened intently. Edward just sat back and laughed as he got the unedited version from my thoughts.

When I had finished telling them of running into Alice and the ride up here I looked over at Bella to see a puzzled look on her perfect stone face.

"From what you've told me of your memory and focus issues I'm surprised you made it here alive," her eyes were scrutinizing, but soon became understanding as she saw my ashamed expression. "But I'm glad you did," she added in warmly, "However, you are going to need a ride back home; I refuse to let you drive in your condition. By the time you leave you'll hardly be able to concentrate for more than a few moments without your medication."

I never told her I forgot my medicine; how did she know? She looked up as if I had asked her directly, but I was sure I hadn't said anything out loud.

"I can make myself immune to the powers of others, but, if I'm in close enough proximity, I can temporarily 'borrow' their power. Since I'm sitting close enough to Edward I can use his ability to read your thoughts," Bella stated nonchalantly, "But we need to get back to finding you a ride back home." She looked over at Edward.

"No, wait. Bella why can't you dive me back," I demanded once I comprehended what she was trying to do.

She bit her lip and looked back and forth between the two of us. "Being in a small space for hours with a newborn vampire is not the best idea for someone who isn't considering suicide," Edward finally added bluntly. "Bella is fighting with every one of her sadistic instincts to sit here and talk with you right now," he added in when he saw that I was about to argue.

The silence grew and no one spoke. Bella, becoming uneasy by the growing tensions, suggested they make sleeping accommodations for me. I looked at the clock and it was nearly four in the morning. I rested my head against the back of my chair; I hadn't realized how completely exhausted and drained I felt.

"Would you mind sleeping on the couch? We really don't have much need for beds here." Bella walked down stairs holding a pillow and blankets for me.

I got up and shuffled over to the couch and set up my "bed". Despite the fact that my feet draped over the armrest, the couch felt like one of the most comfortable places I've ever slept. With that thought the memories of the fight last June popped into my head. In particularly the night I had spent as Bella's space heater. I missed the good old days when Bella was human and I _wasn't_ half of the time. I finally fell asleep reminiscing about the hours Bella and I had spent in my garage so long ago.

The morning light made the white walls glow. The effect gave me a headache. I would have asked for painkillers had there been even the slightest chance that I would find any here. I slung my legs off the couch, put my head in my hands and rubbed my temples. My stomach gave an embarrassing gurgle as I sat. A cold hand touched my shoulder; I shivered. I turned my head slowly- not wanting to be caught off guard by her breathtaking beauty again- and smiled at Bella. She returned the gesture flashing her brilliantly white teeth as she did so.

"You need to eat," she accused. It was true, but I was sure they wouldn't have much in the way of human food.

"Don't worry about me Bella, I'll get something later." She looked at me incredulously.

"You don't have any money and you haven't the faintest idea of where we are." It wasn't a question. Dammit, Edward must be near by.

She sighed, "Yes, Edward is in the next room, but I wouldn't have needed his help either way. Now, you stay here and I'll run up to the store and get you something to eat."

Staying in the house alone with Edward - his "sister" and "brother" had avoided coming home last night- was not very pleasant. He refused to talk to me, but walked around with a smug look on his face. If I had to guess, I would think it was due to my lack of ability to phase. Now that I was _appealing_ to Bella- in more than the normal sense of the word- she seemed to shy away from me whenever I was close. Edward had already won, I knew that, but now my presence was just reinforcing that fact.

Bella was back within a few minutes, a few very long minutes, with an armful of various breakfast items. She laid them across the table and told me to eat as much as I liked.

"How was the trip," Edward asked raising an eyebrow. I had missed the underlying meaning until Bella answered.

"It was very nice, only a few people were in at this time in the morning. However, the clerk did smell quite appetizing today." She smiled, embarrassed, at the latter. I was stunned by how casually they could talk about Bella's urge to feast upon the clerk's blood. "All in all, no trouble." She glanced at me apologetically as she assessed the disgust apparent on my face.

The rest of the day was spent with Bella in front of the fireplace talking about what has been going on in our lives. She described the wedding, too ostentatious for her taste, but she loved every minute of it. They had moved up here with Alice and Jasper shortly after the honeymoon, I tried not to think about that part. She skipped over the transformation, not that I wanted to here about that anyway. However, when she turned her head, sometimes the light would catch the faint scars on her neck that were slightly raised and whiter, if that were possible, than rest of her flawless skin.

To my pleasant surprise, Edward had left us alone the entire afternoon. That ended shortly after four. He glided into the room silently and placed his hands on Bella's shoulders. Jealousy reared its ugly head. I was almost embarrassed by it, mainly because both of them could clearly see every one of my thoughts. I turned my head towards the fire place so as to not see their incriminating stares.

"I think I should take you back now Jacob." It was spoken more as a command than a suggestion. Bella looked at me warily and nodded. _"Resistance is futile" _I quoted silently.

Edward chuckled, "Looks like the boy has some sense in him afterwards." I glowered at him. "Boy" I wanted to spit.

"Please don't we just polished the floors," Edward pleaded sardonically. Bella was by his side before I had time to blink.

"Edward," she spoke condescendingly, "just go get the car ready."

"What ever you wish," he pledged raising an eyebrow. I didn't miss the underlying meaning that time.

Once Edward was outside Bella shook her head and smiled ruefully. I stood up as she floated towards me. She was so graceful now it almost took me by surprise. I realized, to my discomfort, that I hadn't notice this before because I was too entranced by her face. I blushed and she cringed back.

"Sorry," I murmured. She grinned halfheartedly and sauntered forward, slower this time. It took me a moment before I realized that she wasn't breathing anymore.

"No harm done," she forced out breathlessly, "See." She wrapped her icy fingers around my biceps and pulled me close. My body grew rigid and she pulled back to see my face. I'm not sure what she saw, but it was displeasing.

"Jacob, you must know that there is no way I could ever hurt you." As she said this her topaz eyes smoldered. With the sweet scent of her breath overpowering my fear, there was no way I could doubt her. My head spun and my body felt numb, but somehow I was able to pull her back against my chest. Her cold stone body seemed to fit perfectly in my arms. She was engulfed in the warmth from my skin.

"You have no idea how incredible this feels," she mumbled into my chest, "The warmth is something you forget after a while." It was then that I realized it: I would always be her personal space heater, her sun.

She inhaled, "Mmm, just like I remember," she inhaled again, "only better."

The moment ended too quickly. She dropped her hands and smiled apprehensively. I didn't need enhanced senses to know that Edward was back. I turned just to confirm my suspicions.

"Jacob everything is ready, you should get in the car now so we can get you back at a decent hour." He was calm, too calm; he knew something. I glared and turned away.

"Bye Bella. I'll miss you, and please keep in touch as much as you can." Her eyes were filled with sorrow and I pulled her in for another short embrace before turning towards the door.

I trudged to my Rabbit and leaned against the hood. Edward was in the doorway with his arms around Bella's waist. Although I couldn't hear the conversation, I could still imagine the sickeningly romantic good-byes from both sides. The next thing I knew they were kissing. I was fuming. I clenched my jaw and balled my hands into fists. My fingers dug so far into my palm I wasn't sure if I would be able to open my hands again.

After a solid minute they broke apart. I thought I would need to bring out the Jaws of Life before they separated. With another quick peck they said their final good-byes and Edward ran to the car.

I got in silently as did he. With the waves of fury emanating from my body, Edward was in a better mood than usual. The disturbing images swam to the front of my mind. I was nauseated. With a quick snigger Edward pulled out onto the main road and we headed back to Forks.

_**A/N: The end is approaching only two chapters left. Sorry this one took so long; my schedule has been very hectic lately. I will finish it by the end of Thursday guaranteed. If not, may I be kicked in a hole by SCKATHERS. **_

_**Now it's your turn, PLEASE review! ! !**_


	6. Phases

Jacob's point of view:

The first few hours of the car ride was nothing below intolerable. We'd ended up leaving around five in the afternoon. The silence was unbearable; this is, until Edward heard something from my thoughts that he found amusing. His quiet laughter was even more unwelcome than the awkward silence.

At eight, I was grateful that I could conceivably justify going to sleep for the night, anything to get away from Edward's constant probing and unnecessarily smug glances. Although he could still 'see' my dreams- which was slightly more embarrassing on account of the fact that I couldn't control them- I wouldn't have to look at him anymore.

I slept restlessly, but that also meant dreamlessly. To my surprise, we were nearing Washington when I awoke.

"You're very easy to drive with you know." Edward apparently had gotten bored with the silence. I hadn't and I wasn't going to play along with his game.

"Bella still hasn't gotten comfortable with my driving so fast. I honestly can't see why. I mean she san outrun my car easily. She has gotten quite fast. Last time we raced she'd almost won . . ." So now he was trying to provoke me. That's low even for him. Is he trying to start an argument? We still have several hours left before we reach La Push, raging testosterone wouldn't do either of us any good.

Edward rambled on about Bella and what has become of her and their relationship. I tried to tune it all out, but bits and pieces penetrated the wall of ignorance I hid behind. Every time something got through a thread holding my tolerance snapped until it all came crashing down on top of me.

". . . she said she hadn't really minded the pain that much, we had given her enough morphine that she was sedated for the majority of the three days."

"You . . ." I couldn't think of a word horrible enough to describe him at this moment. "Why the hell do you think I want to hear about you sadistically stealing away Bella's life and soul?" I'd lost it. He smiled as he watched my carefully crafted composure unravel.

"How you could take away another person's life and future away is beyond comprehension. And it's not just any person, it's Bella! You've damned her to an eternity of blood and lies." I knew this had once been a sore spot, but it seems that he has gone over this argument so many times with himself that it was no longer a weakness.

My whole body shook with anger and my temperature soared with the adrenaline rush. Then, I just snapped. Everything went dark; a burning fire rose up from the darkness and engulfed my mind. I wasn't unconscious though; I knew that. Through my closed eyelids everything became clear to my senses. The back of my head throbbed like my scar would burst open and leave nothing left inside me. I screamed in agony, but all I heard was a weak growled from inside my chest.

I opened my eyes to realize that I was looking up into the sky. My back was against the damp grass on the shoulder of the road. I turned my head to see Edward leaning against the car looking at me incredulously with his nose scrunched.

I rolled over to my stomach and groaned. I heard a pained animal near by. Maybe it had sense my pain and cried with me. I tried to lift myself onto my knees, but my legs refused to cooperate. I looked down to see tow scrawny paws where my feet should have been. I gasped, _"Impossible,"_ was all I could think.

After several tries I had managed to get to my feet- all four of them- and walk towards Edward. My fur was lighter than I remembered, wispier than my normal hair. The color had also faded. My coat was more of a faded rust color as opposed to the vibrant, warm reds and browns the colored my fur before. I felt different on the inside too. I was smaller, I could feel that, but also weaker. I really shouldn't complain though, this was what I wanted after all.

_"Jacob?!"_ The voice sounded muffled and distant, but I'd recognize it anywhere.

_"Quil, I'm back,"_ I barked enthusiastically. He thoroughly dumbfounded, but he agreed to tell the others. We must not be too far from La Push.

Edward stilled glowered at me from the side of the car.

_"Take my car to the borderline and leave it for me with the keys in the ignition, it'll pick it up later." _I know he hated taking orders from me, but he simply nodded his head and drove off down the desolate road.

As soon as he'd left I ran off into the trees to find the others. All the scents were overwhelming. It was like being able to smell for the first time. It's amazing how easily you can forget the sensation of being a wolf. The clarity and speed were exhilarating.

I found my way easily around the forest. As I ran my old memories from before the accident flooded into my mind. The ancient myths, scouting for hours with no sleep, and running by Bella's house every night.

By now the rest of the pack was joining in on my party. Various forms of "welcome back" seemed to cloud my thoughts. I found Embry and he took me to the others.

I was intimidated the second I looked- up- at the others. They were all at least a head taller than I was. Their dark eyes bore into me analyzing my pitiful excuse for a wolf. I urged those thoughts from my mind although they already knew. I couldn't help but hear a few of the tactless remarks. A low growl escaped Sam's chest as he overheard the comments as well.

Sam invited us all back to Emily's to celebrate. The others shifted back quickly once we had arrived, but I was having more difficulty. I wasn't angry any-more, in fact I was elated, but I couldn't remember how to phase back. Sam stayed with me for support; it was embarrassing especially since I had been "a natural". Several minutes passed before I was finally able to return to my human form. As I did so the scar on the back of my head throbbed again. "This better not become a regular thing," I growled under my breath. Sam let me borrow some of his clothes and we went to join the others inside

The welcome was warm and the gesture was kind, but I was sure many of them didn't really care that I was back; they just wanted an excuse to party and to gorge themselves.

After we were sure that there wasn't a scrap of food left in the house, we all went our separate ways. Sam offered to drive to the border to pick up my car; Billy was bound to be waiting for me with a ball and chain in hand. The drive wasn't far, but anxiety always speeds up time.

I pulled up to Billy's house in less time than it should have taken. He was waiting for me in the hall with his hands folded across his lap patiently. I didn't even need prodding; I went strait into the story. He was furious that I hadn't turned around when I forgot my medicine, but remained as unemotional and still as stone for the rest of the story. His mask wavered slightly when he heard of me staying in a house full of vampires especially with one being so new, but he quickly composed himself before I had time to question what I saw.

The first sight of true emotion came when he heard I could phase again. He completely forgot about my punishment and nearly jumped out of his chair; with that motion he fell to his knees. It was true, I was excited to be back, but how Billy reacted seemed slightly dramatic.

Within no time things were back to normal. The mundane averageness continued on; the revival of my wolf-self only a small consolation for losing my best friend and my first love.

_**A/N: Jake's a wolf again! I didn't want to do it, that's the way it had to be. Sigh this is the last chapter; all that's left is the epilogue which will be done my tomorrow.**_

_**Hope you've enjoyed the story. Now it's time to review!**_


	7. Epilogue

Jacob's point of view:

Jacob's point of view:

I sat on the beach watching the waves flow peacefully back and forth. The beach always seems so serene at night. The charcoal grey water blends effortlessly into the misty sky. I heard the crunch of sand behind and turned, though I already knew who it was.

A harm smile lit up her face as she came to sit next to me. Despite the frigid winter air I only had on a light jacket. She leaned against my bare chest trying to absorb the warmth through the various layers of sweaters.

"The stars are lovely tonight aren't they?" Her voice was always soft and thoughtful. I looked up to see what she had meant. To my surprise the clouds had lightened and parted leaving a thin trail of stars in between.

I lay back against the sand to get a better view. She did the same. I slipped my arm behind her neck and marveled at the thick, black hair that she had let fan out behind her.

Andrea and her mother had moved up here from a reservation to the south. They had been trying to escape her abusive father and stumbled upon our tribe. I can't say that I really imprinted on her- some of my wolf abilities here still weaker than the others- but it was as close as I was going to get.

We met on the first day of school, only a week or so after I got back form Alaska, and we've been inseparable since. Today was her last day in town- she's leaving to go back to her hometown to visit her family for the holidays- so we were going to spend it together.

"When are you going to get over her," she questioned my distant stare.

"There's nothing to get over. You are all I need now, you know that." I growled under my breath. She knew me too well.

"I _do_ know that, but I can tell you need her too." I rolled on to my side to look into her deep chocolate eyes, she wasn't scrutinizing, just concerned.

"Bella is my best friend and she is married," I spoke through clenched teeth, "but you, Andrea, are so much more than my girlfriend. You don't understand how much you truly mean to me."

She thought about that and figured it wasn't worth the argument. The fact was that she was here, in my arms, and Bella was somewhere in Alaska. We spent the rest of the evening in silence. I held her tight in my arms as if protecting her from the cold and we watched the stars fade in and out of the clouds until it started to rain.

I walked through the front door soaked. I had driven Andrea home and the torrential downpours came on shortly afterwards. Billy was already asleep so I stepped out of my quietly and walked towards my room. On my door was a sticky-note from Billy.

Bella called while you were out, she'll try again tomorrow -Dad

I scowled in the dark at the frustrating piece of yellow paper. I had been waiting all month for that call.

After I left Alaska Bella called to make sure I was okay. We talked for a good hour. At the end of our conversation we made a pact: she would call me once a month if I promised to "behave". I never knew when the call would come, but I'd jump anxiously every time the phone rang just in case.

These brief calls were all that held our friendship together. I wasn't allowed to visit her considering they hadn't really settled anywhere yet, and she certainly wasn't ever allowed back into Forks after the treaty was broken.

I shuffled to my bed and lay on my stomach, irritated and exhausted. Even though the Cullens had left, we always had a few members of the pack on constant patrol in the event that others would stop by. This morning had been my shift and I hadn't had time to fully recuperate yet. With that being said, I was unconscious within seconds.

I was woken up by the shrill tone of the ringing phone. I hurled myself out of bed and was at the phone before Billy could react. My heart pounded with the anticipation of hearing her voice. I knew it was irrational, especially since I had Andrea now, but some part of me couldn't let go of Bella. She was my best friend, nothing more, and I had to believe that I truly wanted it to stay that way now.

But none of that seemed to matter once I answered the phone.

"Good morning Jacob, I hope I didn't wake you," the musical voice of a seraph rang through the speaker, and knew that that was enough. As long as I had Andrea by my side, just hearing Bella's melodious voice was enough.

_**A/N: Well that's it. I think I did a fair job of tying off all the loose ends. Against my better judgment; I even gave Jacob a happy ending.Yes it is short, but it's an epilogue what did you expect?  
**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed my story, please review and tell me what you thought.**_


End file.
